


Treat her like a lady

by Nigaki



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarity ma randkę w Caterlocie, Applejack jedzie na doczepkę jako wsparcie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat her like a lady

\- Canterlot! Ah, jak wspaniale móc tu powrócić! – zachwycała się głośno Rarity podczas jazdy pociągiem.

Applejack uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie do ich współpasażerów, którzy popatrzyli z pretensją na głośnego jednorożca.

\- Rarity, ociupinkę ciszej – poprosiła.

\- Oh, oczywiście, masz rację, Applejack. – Rarity zarumieniła się i niespokojnie zamachała ogonem. – Takie zachowanie nie przystoi damie, nie wiem co sobie myślałam.

\- Nic się nie stało – zapewniła przyjaciółkę. – Masz prawo być podekscytowana, w końcu jedziesz do Canterlotu w ważnym celu.

\- Taaak… - Jednorożec rozmarzył się i rozanielonym wzrokiem wyjrzał przez okno pociągu. – Thunderhoof już pewnie na mnie czeka.

Thunderhoof był jednorożcem, którego Rarity poznała podczas jego wizyty w Ponyville. Ogier przyjechał tam na krótką wycieczkę i spotkał najlepszą stylistkę Equestrii na spacerze. Rarity od razu się zadurzyła i zaproponowała randkę, a ten zgodził się pod warunkiem, że odbędzie się ona w stolicy krainy, bo ma bardzo dużo obowiązków na głowie.

Tym sposobem obie klacze znalazły się w pociągu do Canterlotu. Applejack jechała w roli wsparcia, bo jak twierdziła Rarity, po randce będzie zbyt rozkojarzona, by można ją było zostawić samą. Poprosiła o towarzystwo także inne przyjaciółki, ale każda z nich była zajęta. Poza Applejack, która zazwyczaj był tą najbardziej zapracowaną.

\- Gdzie w ogóle się z nim umówiłaś?

\- Poprosiłam go o przyjście wieczorem pod mój butik. Potem pójdziemy do opery, a potem na romantyczną kolację przy świecach. A kiedy będzie mnie odprowadzał, pocałujemy się pod drzwiami i wyznamy miłość!

\- Chyba trochę za bardzo wychodzisz myślami w przód – stwierdziła Applejack. – Znasz go jeden dzień.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni.

Przyjaciółka spojrzała na Rarity smutno. Thunderhoof nie był pierwszym ogierem. Od jakiegoś czas Rarity za wszelką cenę próbowała sobie kogoś znaleźć i jeśli nie odstraszała potencjalnych kandydatów swoim przesadnym zaangażowaniem, to sama ich skreślała, bo coś jej w nich nie pasowało. Applejack wraz z resztą zastanawiały się ile to jeszcze potrwa nim ich przyjaciółka się w końcu załamie. Będą wtedy miały sporo pracy przy niej, gdy do tego dojdzie. Ale zamierzały stać u jej boku i pocieszać ją jak tylko się da. 

Wreszcie pociąg zatrzymał się w Cantrelocie. Rarity praktycznie pobiegła do wyjścia z wagonu, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymała się w drzwiach.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała Applejack podchodząc.

\- Jak ja mam wyjść? Tutaj jest kałuża! Zniszczę swój manicure, a nie mam czasu na nowy przed randką!

Applejack przewróciła oczami. Oczywiście, przeskoczenie tak wielkiej przeszkody jest dla takiej divy niewykonalne.

\- Już ci pomagam.  – Bez problemu przeskakując wodę wysiadła pierwsza i położyła na kałuży swój kapelusz. – Gotowe.

\- Applejack! Jak mogłaś? To twój ukochany kapelusz! – zakrzyknął z przejęciem jednorożec.

\- A to tylko woda. Wyschnie – zapewniła i podała przyjaciółce kopyto. – No, dalej.

Rarity podpierana przed drugiego kucyka ostrożnie wysiadła z wagonu na kapelusz i czym prędzej z niego zeszła, by nie zniszczyć go zbyt mocno.

\- To nie było takie trudne, prawda? – zapytała z uśmiechem AJ i chwyciła kapelusz w zęby. – A teraz chodźmy.

\- Pozwól. – Rarity zabrała jej nakrycie głowy przy pomocy magii, a potem użyła jej do wyciśnięcie z kapelusza całej wody. Już po kilku sekundach był suchy i ani trochę brudny, zupełnie jak nowy. – Teraz wszystko jest na swoim miejscu – powiedziała z zadowoleniem i włożyła kapelusz na głowę Applejack.

\- Dzięki, Rarity. Sam z siebie sechł by kilka godzin.

\- To żaden kłopot – zapewniła. – Chodźmy coś przekąsić, do randki jeszcze kilka godzin, a nie wytrzymam tyle bez jedzenia.

Obie klacze ruszyły na ulicę restauracyjną, gdzie wypatrzyły wśród wielu lokali ten jeden, który zadowoliłby je obie.  Applejack podeszła do drzwi, otworzyła je kopytem i przytrzymała, by Rarity mogła wejść.

\- Dziękuje, kochana – powiedziała z uśmiechem. 

Kelner – dostojny pegaz ubrany w nienagannie biały fartuch– zaprowadził je do ich stolika. AJ wysunęła krzesło przyjaciółki, a gdy ta usiadła, przysunęła je bliżej stołu. Dopiero wtedy sama usiadła.

\- To co chciałabyś zamówić? – zapytała rozsiadając się wygodnie. Zdjęła nawet swój kapelusz i schowała go pod stołem, by dopasować się do stylu restauracji.

\- Sama nie wiem, tyle tu przepięknych i na pewno wspaniale smakujących potraw.

\- Zamów co chcesz, ja stawiam.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, Applejack. Za mnie jeszcze dziś zapłacą. Zapłać za siebie, a ja za siebie, co ty na to?

\- Skoro nalegasz. – Poddała się, ale nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z tego faktu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie więcej padać – zmartwiła się, gdy czekały na swoje jedzenie. – Moja grzywa na tym ucierpi, a nie mogę wyglądać jak siedem nieszczęść na randce. Może powinnam dodać więcej lakieru? Albo zmienić styl uczesania.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie – zapewniła ją.

\- Naprawdę?

\- O tak, ilekroć cię widzę zawsze jest pod wrażeniem twojego piękna. Zupełnie jakbyś z dnia na dzień nabierała coraz więcej urody, a byłaś urodziwa już od samego początku.

\- To miłe z twojej strony. – Rarity uśmiechnęła się uradowana, a jej policzki zdobił teraz delikatny rumieniec. – Dziękuje ci, kochana. 

\- Nie ma sprawy. To może opowiesz mi nieco więcej o tym całym Thunderhoofie, co? Czym on się w ogóle zajmuje?

\- Jest pisarzem, tworzy same bestsellery – wyjaśniła Rarity z dumą, zupełnie jakby przedstawiała co najmniej swojego narzeczonego. – Jest niezwykle oczytany, szarmancki i…

Applejack słuchała o zaletach Thunderhoofa przez resztę lunchu, w drodze do butiku, w samym butiku i w hotelu, w którym się zatrzymały. Robiła dobrą minę do złej gry, ale powoli miała dość tego kuca, którego nawet nie widziała na oczy. Nie zamierzała jednak narzekać, sama poprosiła o szczegóły tylko czemu musiało być ich tak dużo i czemu Thunderhoof z opisów wydawał się być strasznym bucem?  

Na godzinę przed randką opowieść dobiegła końca, bo Rarity spieszyła się z powrotem do butiku, by założyć tam kreację na wieczór. Jej asystentka i kierowniczka butiku –Sassy - osobiście uszyła jej suknię na ten dzień. Pracowała cały tydzień i jak napisała w liście, każdy ogier będzie zazdrościł Thunderhoofowi tego wieczora.

AJ pożegnała się z przyjaciółką, a by zająć się czymś w oczekiwaniu na nią, sięgnęła po jedną z książek będących wyposażeniem ich pokoju. Była to książka Thunderhoofa.

\- No dobra, zobaczmy co masz do zaoferowania – powiedziała na głos i zaczęła czytać.

Trzy godziny później musiała przyznać, że książka jest naprawdę dobra i nawet jeśli nie lubiła autora, to talentu nie można było mu odmówić. Czytanie ją zmęczyło i ziewając spojrzała na zegarek. Rarity powinna być lada moment, damy nie chodzą po mieście o tak późnej porze.

Decydując się na przeczytanie jeszcze jednego rozdziału, AJ przeniosła się na łóżko, by w razie czego nie zasnąć na niewygodnej podłodze. Zdążyła się wygodnie ułożyć, gdy drzwi pokoju huknęły o ścianę, a do środka wbiegła zapłakana Rarity.

Tego się nie spodziewała.

\- Rarity? – zapytała zmartwiona.

\- Zostaw mnie! – zakrzyknęła klacz i padła na podłogę łkając.

\- Randka nie poszła za dobrze, co?

\- Była koszmarna! – Rarity zwróciła się w jej stronę i dopiero teraz mogła zauważyć, że jej makijaż zdążył się cały rozmazać od płaczu, a grzywa nie miała najlepszego dnia. Również suknia nie znajdowała się w najlepszym stanie, była cała pomięta i nieco poplamiona jakimś sokiem. – Thunderhoof to arogancki, pyszałkowaty, zapatrzony w siebie egoista i megaloman! Mówił tylko o sobie, zatrzasnął mi drzwi przed nosem, zarezerwował sobie lepsze miejsce w operze, kazał zapłacić za kolację, a gdy ją zjadł, beknął. Beknął, wyobrażasz to sobie?!

\- Uh… nie – odparła niepewnie.

\- Ale najgorsze było kiedy… kiedy…

\- Rarity? – Teraz martwiła się jeszcze bardziej, Rarity wyglądała jakby miała wpaść w histerię.

\- Powiedział, że widział lepsze! – wykrzyczała. Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, z oczu popłynęło jej więcej łez, a szloch zmienił się w zawodzenie. Tak, zdecydowanie wpadała w histerię.

\- Lepsze co?

\- Nie co, a kogo! Lepsze klacze! Powiedział, że jestem brzydka!

\- Oh. – Applejack podeszła do przyjaciółki i usiadła obok niej, klepiąc ją delikatnie kopytem po grzbiecie. – No już, już, nic się przecież nie stało.

\- Czy ja jestem brzydka, Applejack?! – zapytała nagle.

\- Jesteś piękna – zapewniła od razu po czym przyjrzała się klaczy. – No, może nie teraz.

Rarity wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk przypominający połączenie szlochu z piskiem.

\- Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś piękna – sprostowała szybko AJ. – Jesteś najpiękniejszym kucem jakiego znam. Ktoś kto tego nie widzi musi być głupi albo ślepy.

Jej słowa trochę poprawiły humor Rarity, ale tylko trochę. Jednorożec wciąż płakał i nie zapowiadało się, by miał w najbliższym czasie przestać.

\- Dlaczego mnie to spotyka? – załkała żałośnie i wtuliła się w Applejack. – Chcę tylko sobie kogoś znaleźć, czy proszę o tak wiele? Chyba już na zawsze zostanę sama, a gdy wy pozakładacie rodziny, to ja będę was zanudzać dalej swoimi nowymi sukienkami. Będę szyła śpioszki dla waszych źrebiąt!

\- Nie myśl tak. – AJ objęła mocno przyjaciółkę i wtuliła się w jej grzywę. – Na pewno niedługo spotkasz kogoś, kto będzie cię traktować jak damę, którą jesteś. Będzie cię przeprowadzać przez kałużę, otwierać przed tobą drzwi, odsuwać krzesło przy stole i komplementować twoją urodę. Nawet jeśli ten ktoś sam nie będzie zbyt urodziwy albo nie dba tak mocno o czystość. Więc nie skreślaj tego kogoś na starcie, jak zobaczysz go umorusanego błotem, bo na przykład przez godzinę gonił świnie, by zapędzić je do zagrody. Albo gdy będzie spocony, bo cały dzień strącał jabłka z drzew. Albo… co?

Applejack dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Rarity wyprostowała się i patrzyła na nią z uśmiechem. Może nie wyglądała teraz najlepiej jak potrafiła, ale nawet w takim stanie było w niej coś pięknego i zapierającego dech w piersi.

\- Nic takiego – odparła i pociągnęła nosem. Nie płakała już. – Po prostu ten ktoś brzmi podejrzanie jak ty dzisiaj.

AJ zaczerwieniła się jak jedno z jabłek z jej własnego sadu i zawstydzona zsunęła kapelusz na pyszczek.

\- To przypadek – wyjaśniła, unikając za wszelką cenę spojrzenia przyjaciółki.

\- Na pewno – zgodziła się Rarity i wstała. – Późno już, najwyższy czas się położyć. Wezmę jeszcze ciepłą kąpiel, to mi pomoże się zrelaksować.

Jednorożec ruszył w stronę łazienki, a zażenowana AJ wciąż siedziała na podłodze. Co ona sobie myślała wymieniając te wszystkie cechy, które wcześniej zaprezentowała? A przecież obiecała sobie, że nie będzie sobie robić nadziei i zachowa swoje uczucia w tajemnicy. Rarity zawsze jej się podobała, jeszcze jak obie były źrebakami, ale wtedy była to zwykła dziecięca fascynacja. Później, gdy obie były już dorosłe, a Twilight przybyła do Ponyville i zbliżyła je do siebie, wszystko się zmieniło. Poznała Rarity bliżej i wpadła po uszy. Nie było dnia, by o niej nie myślała i czasami marzyła, że wyznaje jej swoje zauroczenie, ale nigdy nie miała na to odwagi. No a teraz samo jej się wymsknęło.

\- Oh, Applejack. – Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała podnieść głowę, by spojrzeć na Rarity. – Dziękuję ci za twoje słowa, dały mi sporo do myślenia.

\- Tak?

\- Tak. Teraz już wiem dokładnie, kogo mam szukać. Myślę nawet czy nie zaprosić jutro tego kogoś na wspólne śniadanie, powiedzmy o ósmej, co sądzisz?

\- Uh… - Czy jej się to właśnie śni? – Tak?

\- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie, kochanie – zauważyła i zaśmiała się.

\- Tak, jasne, czemu nie – odparła i czekała co dalej. Czy Rarity naprawdę mówiła teraz do niej, a nie po prostu o swoich planach na jutro? Może po prostu źle to odczytywała.

\- Doskonale, a więc randka – oznajmiła z radością biała klacz. – Do zobaczenia jutro. Mam wrażenie, że ta randka będzie idealna.

\- Ja też – przyznała nieśmiało. To się naprawdę działo!

\- Oh, jeszcze jedno. – Rarity podeszła do Applejack i pocałowała ją szybko w policzek nim zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki, puszczając jeszcze oczko drugiemu kucykowi.

 AJ siedziała bez ruchu nie mogąc uwierzyć w co się właśnie stało. Z przejęciem dotknęła pocałowanego miejsca i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Powiedziała „kochanie” – zauważyła. – Nie „kochana” tylko „kochanie.” YYYHAAA! – zawołała i zaczęła wierzgać z radości.

Po drugiej stronie drzwi, Rarity uśmiechnęła się i jeśli też trochę wierzgnęła - co nie przystoi damie - to i tak nikt tego nie widział.


End file.
